User blog:Gogeta46power/CFC episode reviews
So Cartoon Fight Club is a vs battle show on Youtube that is very similar to Death Battle, that uses memes and people say that is terrible with braindead reasearch. This blog is made to see if CFC can make a diamond in the rough episode in their show to see if maybe, just maybe we can get something great. And just because it has a character I hate I will still rate it fairly. BTW none of these belong to me and belong to the Animation Rewind channel. This will be the template I am grading it on. Animation: ?/15 Analysis ?/15 Reasoning ?/10 How much the fight idea makes sense ?/5 Comedy ?/5 I will be rating the fights out of 50 points and give it a F to A system of measurement. (Exp, if an episode gets 42 points it will average to a total of an 84% positive, giving it a B) Yes even if it is a Sans fight I will grade accordingly to the rubric even if it is a Sans fight. (I am starting with the next fight he is doing) Jeff the Killer vs Slenderman CFC episode 149 Animation: 11/15 Analysis: 13/15 Reasoning: 9/10 How much the idea makes sense: 4/5 Comedy: 5/5 Overall this battle gets a 41/50 so that would mean that it is a 82% positive. Boasting a surprisingly good animation with good analysis (while adult Jeff makes no sense) but that is the only way to make the fight fair. They explained their winner pretty good and yes, the two most popular creepypasta characters fighting does make a lot of sense. Also this episode was truly hilarious, the special co host was just amazing, it was just him insulting AR so that is a good thing and even makes good jokes on how stupid the memes are. Now I must wait for the next episode. Shadow the Hedgehog vs Wario CFC episode 150 Animation: 14/15 Analysis: 13/15 Reasoning: 8/10 How much the idea makes sense: 5/5 Comedy: 3/5 Overall this battle gets a 43/50 which is an 86% positive. Overall this vid had amazing animation with pretty decent analysis. Although I disagree with the fight but ya'know, what he did say for the winner does make enough make enough sense I guess though. The opposite of Mario and Sonic fighting, yes, that does make sense by the way. The video does not have much in the comedy but one or two of the jokes do work there. Now it is time to wait for the next battle. Asgore Dreemurr vs Bowser CFC episode 151 Animation: 7/15 Analysis: 10/15 Reasoning: 6/10 How Much the Idea Makes Sense: 2/5 Comedy: 3/5 Overall this battle gets a 27/50 which is a 54% if you do the math. This one was not that good, the animation was either too slow or just a bad Undertale fight with bad animation thrown in, the sprite bit saved it a little bit. Even if the outcome was right, the reasoning was a little weird, you have to watch it to get it. Other than them being kings, they reall do not have many connection. Also one or two jokes work here. Now lets wait for the next one. Golden Freddy vs Slenderman CFC episode 152 Category:Blog posts